We Like Blondes
by Resm
Summary: This is like one of my Japanese yaoi animes! LiquidxOtacon SnakexRaiden


Hey, hey, hey this is my first MGS fanfic, it's a one shot and I hope you all enjoy it. It features a very rare pairing LiquidxOtacon and slight SnakexRaiden towards the end. I was inspired by another story I read where Hal confronts Liquid about his death. It's so awesome but I can't remember the name of it for the life of me…

Summary: Hal is watching yaoi anime in a seemingly private place but then Liquid catches him.

Warnings: Yaoi, my crazy imagination, implied sex, and an oblivious Raiden.

Disclaimer: I don't own nada!Xp

Xxx

Otacon wasn't one to deny his love for anime; he was quite proud of his interest. But like all people he held a darker truth¾ his love for yaoi. In them he could live all his romantic fantasies. Love was shown in its purest form regardless of gender. He typically preferred the shonen ai over the more explicit things but once in a blue moon he would watch the intense love scenes. While the entire working force of Shadow Moses knew about the man's infatuation with anime nobody, with the exception of himself, knew about his love for boy's love.

That is, until a certain blonde haired clone caught him in the act.

It was a fine winter night when Hal got to the roof of where the Hind D was being held. Occasionally Liquid let the man roam about the base so he would at least get some fresh air. Liquid also knew that the man couldn't get away even if he wanted to. Since he was on top there was no surveillance cameras to spot him and all the genome soldiers were busy patrolling Metal Gear Rex. He had found a blind spot to watch all his romantic boys love shows without fear of getting caught. He was watching a good one too; it was about this shy boy who wanted to get closer to a strong, mysterious outcast. They had both admitted their feelings for each other and the scene was getting hot. Even in the sub zero temperatures Hal could feel the warmth of romance radiate within. The joy he saw in the two boys made him relentlessly crave his own romantic partner. He liked Sniper Wolf, she was incredibly beautiful and independent, but he knew nothing would ever happen between the two. He felt alone, maybe even isolated from the rest of humanity. Everyone he loved seemed to leave him and with them their affection. He felt empty but he always managed to shove it into the depths of his soul. He would've loved to have someone, anyone, regardless of anything.

Otacon thought he was safe in his haven but he didn't hear a pair of graceful army boots lifting themselves onto the roof. He was much into the show; the older more rugged boy was seducing the shy virgin. Clothes were coming off and boys were being touched. It was going to happen, they were going to get to it when¾

"What on Earth are you watching?"

Hal nearly jumped ten feet in the air away from his laptop. He turned to see who it was, Liquid Snake. The man looked at him before turning to the laptop still displaying the hot scene. They looked at each other and Hal jumped for it only to have Liquid snatch it away. It only took Liquid half a second to register what Hal was looking at.

"What is this?" Liquid asked a little surprised.

"Give it back!" yelled Otacon attempting to snatch away his personal laptop.

"Ah, ah, ah not until you explain…." Liquid began to watch the scene in which the shy boy was pummeled into pleasure.

Hal said nothing as the entire scene unraveled before the both of them. The dominant boy had reached his climax and then fell on top of the other embracing him tightly. Of all the people, it had to be Liquid to catch him watching this. Liquid was an expert in psychological warfare and could possibly use this against him. He didn't want to look up at but his curiosity made his eyes raise to see Liquid's reaction. He couldn't decipher the emotion written on Liquid's face. He seemed to be in deep thought. His eyebrows were knit close together but Hal simply assumed they were always like that. Eventually Liquid smirked before shutting the laptop. Hal then awaited his humiliation; he awaited whatever dignity stripping thing Liquid was going to do. The muscular blonde turned to him still smiling confidently.

"This explains why you haven't made the moves on Wolf." Liquid said cheekily, "But I must admit, it was quite surprising seeing _this_ side of you… Who would've known."

Hal said nothing.

"Oh come now don't give me the silent treatment. We're both civilized human beings here and I know you're smart enough to answer back." Liquid walked towards him slowly.

Otacon stared back at this overly confident man. Liquid was everything he wasn't¾ he was proud, self assured, strong mentally and physically, the man could probably have anyone he wanted. On certain occasions Hal would see him and Sniper Wolf talking and laughing. Every once in awhile Liquid would look at him from the corner of his eye, smile, and turn back to her laughing at some comment. Hal knew he did it to get him angry and it worked most of the time. He could never find the will let alone to courage to even speak to her. He would occasionally greet her but Liquid has interrupted him with an assault of insults every time. Liquid seemed to make him look like a fool in front of everyone. Suddenly Octacon got a spark of inspiration; there was no one here for Liquid to humiliate him in front of. Hal realized that Liquid was nothing more than a bully picking on a weaker victim. His fist clenched slight, no not this….

"At least I wear a shirt in Alaska!" Was that all he had on Liquid? It was terrible but at least it was a start.

Liquid snorted obviously amused. "Pfft _what_? Is that _really _all you have to say? Well I'm sorry to break it to you but it doesn't answer my question."

"I- I don't need to a-answer to you…!" Hal backed away slightly, this man could kill him right here and no one would do a thing.

"I'm going to forget the pathetic insult you threw at me and ask again, is this another side of you?" Liquid's silky British voice filled the frosty air. The man seemed to be analyzing every movement and answer with his green eyes. His smile grew mischievously.

Otacon blushed furiously, "I- I- I told you I liked anime remember?"

"Yes but this isn't your usual anime that you're always watching; this is completely different. There were two boys making love here. Is this what you're into? Well, it's no wonder you never seemed _that _interested in Sniper Wolf…"

There it was again, the smart ass comment Liquid always made. It was beginning to get Hal irritated. "Why do you always have to bring that up? Don't you have anything better say?"

Liquid scoffed, "Well it's the truth. It's not like you've really made an effort to have a decent conversation with her. All you do is gawk at her like some stupid, hungry puppy."

"The reason I do that is because you're always getting in the way!" Hal snapped, his face was tinted pink and he even fixed his glasses afterward. He realized what he had just done and tried to compose himself, "I know what you're trying to do. You know I like her so you always try and flirt with her while I'm around so you can see. I'm sure know that you know about my little secret you'll use that against me too…."

Liquid's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "_My _fault? It's not my fault you can't gather all your broken courage to talk with her. How mistaken you are, for a smart man you sure are a fool."

Otacon took a step towards the tall man looking at him in the eyes. "You can insult my lack of confidence but I will not allow you to call me a fool. We've hardly talked and when we do it's always you trying to force something out of me!"

"You're a fool because you're not seeing the bigger picture!" Liquid yelled back grabbing the man by his shoulders. Hal froze in fear as the rough gloved fingers dug themselves into his skin. "Do you honestly think I have feelings for Sniper Wolf?"

"It seems like it, the way you talk with her… You know you have a better shot with her and that's why you're always constantly trying to rub it in my wounds…" Otacon stated sadly and bitter.

"Really wounds? You wouldn't know a real wound if I ripped out your throat this very second." Liquid was pissed. Hal wanted to push the man away and run back to his room. Even if he did so Liquid could catch up to him like a lion after a gazelle. "I should beat the stupidity out of you!"

Otacon could feel Liquid's hands move to his neck. He stared into those green orbs seeing nothing but a perverse pleasure and genuine anger. It was an odd combination of emotions and he couldn't help but be memorized by it. "I don't believe how blind you are… If you honestly think I even have one shred of emotion for her then you're not the boy I thought you were."

"I don't… understand…." Otacon managed to say putting his hands on Liquid's chest. The man had a well sculpted body but at the moment Hal was trying to free himself from his embrace.

Liquid smiled again, "I bet you like this sort of thing don't you?" Liquid brought him closer and their faces were inches apart. "I bet you like me holding you like this. You like my sheer male dominance overpowering you and you want me to do more I can feel it."

Hal had never thought of it like that but he felt a warmth in his stomach. His face began to blush instinctively as one of Liquid's hands began to travel to Hal's cheek. "You want me to caress your face the way that boy did in that little cartoon show of yours. You like all this uncertainty, the heat of the both of us in the middle of a blizzard." Liquid's arm wrapped around his waist and brought them against his. Otacon saw the perverse pleasure and dominance building in Liquid's eyes. Even his lips seemed to twitch once in a while as if holding back excitement. Hal's mind was scrambling; he suddenly wanted to be nowhere else but there in Liquid's strong arms. Their faces were getting ever so close as Liquid bent down slowly. Liquid ran a hand through Hal's brunette hair pulling it down backward before feeding on the sensitive skin of his neck. Hall let out a whimper as Liquid's tongue trailed upward biting his ear lobe.

"You absolutely love how I tease you while I'm slowly seducing you into submission…." he whispered but letting Octacon's head go back to normal. "Now, do you still think I like Sniper Wolf?"

Hal was lost, the moment had gone by so quickly and left his body craving more. Liquid's words pierced him as he had another set of realizations. "I- I… what?"

Liquid laughed looking down at Hal, "I don't think you like Wolf anymore…"

"I don't understand why me?" Hal had to ask as he looked away shyly.

"Because these things just happen… Why her? Why not me? I could ask you the same thing." Liquid said annoyed at the thought that Hal could ever like Sniper Wolf. "I tried getting your attention the best way I knew¾ through aggressive behavior but now that you've shown to me this side of you it'll be much easier to get you than I thought." Hal blushed immensely as he tried to get back only meeting the edge of the roof. "There's no escape my beautiful brunette. You're mine now… and even if you wanted to I could force you into anything I want."

"I had no idea that you were… Well I thought you had Big Boss' genes..?" Hal was stammering unable to register Liquid's subliminal confession

"Just because I came from the old man doesn't mean I got every single piece of him. What did you expect, a normal man that would eventually fall in love with one of the wretched women and live happily ever after? No, nothing about me has ever been normal you should know that by now." Liquid answered.

He took this time to crush lips with a dazed Otacon and slid his tongue inside. The kiss was rough and penetrating but it had everything that made Liquid the ruthless warrior he was. Hal ran his hands through his unusually soft hair. Liquid's hands seemed to hold onto his hair for dear life. All this time Hal had been feeling neglected when he too had neglected someone. Sniper Wolf was far out of his mind. Why go for someone he could only dream of when there was another beautiful blonde craving him? Liquid Snake was everything he was not¾ he was a cold hearted, ruthless warrior. He was well built for war and gave off a powerful radiance of dominance. Everything Liquid had been saying was what Liquid had been wanting this entire time. Otacon was too self absorbed to see it.

Once they pulled away Liquid stared at him with satisfied eyes. "You don't know how long I've been holding back on doing that…"

Hal took in a couple breaths of air before looking back at him. "You still haven't answered my question… why me?"

Liquid smiled softly, "Because you're everything I'm not¾ you're much more feminine than me, you're compassionate, pure, and you willing care for those who care about you. You're practically my opposite and as such I'm drawn to you."

Otacon stared at him wide eyed. The only thought that went through his mind was: _Oh my god…this is like one of my yaoi Japanese animes…!_

_Xxx_

_Otacon laid down next to Liquid in his room. The blankets were still warm and he clung onto Liquid like a baby koala. Whether what just happened was from genetics or not it was the best thing he'd ever experience. Liquid was on his back as he wrapped an arm around Hal and laughed at the man's bewilderment._

"_That was your first time with a man wasn't it?" Liquid asked unembarrassed at the taboo he was speaking of._

_Hal buried his red face into his chest. "Yes…."_

"_Well good, let's keep it that way. Only I can taint you…" Liquid embraced him tighter. Hal was beginning to fall asleep and Liquid simply drew the covers over him watching him peacefully. His fetish for power really took over when they got to it. It had worn him out a bit. _

"_I know you're one of those hopeless romantics…." Liquid said. He gently kissed Otacon on his head before sadly thinking about the future. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but I want to stay in this moment just a bit longer…."_

_From the outside in the lunchroom Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, and Psycho Mantis were having a discussion._

"_So did Liquid finally do it?" Sniper Wolf asked cleaning her PSG1._

"_Yes, he finally got the courage to stop being a douche to that nerd and admit his feelings." Psycho Mantis said psychically adding three creams to his coffee. _

"_What a shame, if Liquid dies soon he'll never see that boy again." Raven mentioned._

_Xxx_

"_Wow Snake so how were you able to find all this out?" Raiden asked curiously as he looked at Snake with huge eyes._

_After the entire fight with Solidus Snake thought it would only be fair if he took Raiden out to eat something. Reluctantly enough Raiden choose to have meal at Denny's which was only a couple streets away. They received odd stares but were able to enjoy their meals._

"_I had heard Otacon talking in his sleep and after enough pushing and punching I was able to get him to tell me everything." Snake said casually smiling mischievously at the blonde in front of him._

"_How funny… who would've known that Otacon had a blonde fetish." Raiden stated eating a piece of his hash brown._

"_You know, he's not the only one that likes blondes Jack…" Snake said eying the oblivious boy in front of him. "I like blondes too."_

"_Really haha? Have you ever dated any?"_

"_No, not yet. But I would certainly like to preferably one whose name starts with the letter 'J'." Snake said his eyes narrowing in._

"_You know I think Rose has a blonde friend named Janice! I'll totally try to hook you too up!" Raiden exclaimed delighted._

_Snake sighed a little frustrated. "No, no it's okay…."_

_Raiden pouted slightly, "It's the least I can do for you after everything! But if that's what you want… Hey wouldn't it be funny if I went out with you? You know cause I'm blonde and my name starts with a 'J'?" Raiden laughed, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked me Snake! Especially on Arsenal Gear when you kept grabbing me and pinning me against the wall saying I had to beat you in a wrestling match in order to get my gear back."_

_Snake couldn't help but laugh at this. "You're right Raiden, you're definitely right."_

_There were many things Otacon and Snake could relate on. While they liked blondes their taste in partners was very different. Snake personally preferred the cute, feminine ones like Jack. He was so full of energy and humility. In a strange sense, it was like he was everything he was not. There had to be a day when Rose wouldn't be with him right?_

_XXx_

_Ok that was my first Metal Gear Solid fanfic. :P I hope you all liked it. Please review and give constructive criticism. Flames will be used to keep my home warm lol._


End file.
